The Clock Is Ticking
by Shanyu Hitachi
Summary: In the roaring twenties, love soars, but why is it so hard for a young nun named Rosette and a devil named Chrno? Fate has lead them into devastating trails and will only continue as Rosette's life widdles away. Can Rosette bid her final farewell in time?
1. Prologue

CHRNO CRUSADE FAN FICTION PROLOGUE… 

**It's hard to say what I really want in life. I guess that's only because I was never too sure. I want love, for one, but I also want hate. I want someone to know me but I also want someone who doesn't. I want everything and that's just the way it is. Sadly, we all can't get what we want. From what I've been told, not everything goes the way you want it to. Funny, really, because, right now—I have someone looking for me. And, for some odd reason… it was actually someone I wanted this time.**

The clock ticked.

"Go East!" A voice yelled from the mouthpiece of the portable phone.

The clock continued to tick.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" A female voice yelled. "I'd like to see if you could make it through this traffic!"

A huff came from the mouthpiece.

"Sister Rosette, no complaining! Just drive!"

**Sister Rosette…**

She did as she was ordered. Trying to keep a good pace upon the road's wet pavement, she turned the vehicle and went east. Her eyes, determined, shined as lights flew past her; her keen ears catching the small noises that found a way into the vehicle she was crazily steering.

Beside her was her partner. He held onto the seat for his dear life as she sped the car into the directions that could faintly be heard from the phone. He closed his eyes tightly, fearing that they were going to crash. At that second, he was very glad that he closed his eyes.

The car crashed.

"Rosette? Rosette! Sister Rosette! What happened?" The voice called.

Rosette's hand wearily came from the front seat and slumped over, picking up the phone. She brought it to her ear.

"Sister Kate." She said nervously. "I think…"

A scream was heard from the receiver, Rosette covering her ear. Chrno covered his own, his eyes still closed tightly.

**Yes. I've always wanted everything. I think I might just get that… Sister Rosette…**

* * *

Finally. xD; I learned how to submit something new. Thank you, Anyhow, this is just the prologue to my Chrno Crusade fanfiction and I hope to continue on this one soon. Thanks for taking the time to read this, despite the fact that it's short. But I do have the first chapter on here, too. :3 Please enjoy.

The craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.


	2. The Tears and Fears

The first chapter. Yes! Please enjoy. That is all. xD;

The craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.**

* * *

**

**CHRNO CRUSADE – 1**

THE TEARS AND FEARS OF THE NUN NAMED SISTER ROSETTE 

Rosette tossed and turned in her blankets as she tried to correct her breathing. Sweat ran down her forehead and wet her hair as she forced her eyes to open. In her dreams she was running but, like all the others, she never knew what she was running from. Was it Chrno? Joshua? Elder, maybe? Whatever it was, it scared her half to death and, for some odd reason; she'd never stop running.

Her eyes finally opened to the bleak room she felt she was confined in like every other night. Taking in a breath, she sat up and looked at her pale, shivering hands. Her light blue eyes started to swell with tears before she swallowed back the lump in her throat and brought her knees up. She began to cry.

Looking to her side after a few minutes of sobbing, she grabbed the pocket watch on her counter. Holding it tightly in a fist and listening closely to its tick, she wiped the tears away and got out of her covers. Today was a new day for Rosette. She couldn't cry now.

Looking in the mirror, she brought her blonde hair up and put the pocket watch on around her neck, watching as it lay on her chest before her. Her image didn't show the person she grew to think she was becoming but the person she really was. That person was a small, crying girl. Not a strong young woman like those around her insisted.

Her eyes fell tired. When was she going to be that person people claimed they saw? With a sigh, she removed her nightgown and brought a hand over the watch, closing her eyes.

It was then that she flinched, hearing the door click open behind her. Feeling speechless, she grabbed her nightgown and covered herself with it. She growled, thinking it was Elder, and grabbed her gun; ready to hit him upside the head with it.

The door creaked open more and in came the head. She aimed and threw the gun, the figure groaning in pain and taking a step back.

"You dirty old geezer!" Rosette scowled, running to retrieve her gun.

Before she could take hold of it herself she noticed that the figure's hand had already picked it up for her and was wearily holding the weapon. Rosette flinched; finally seeing whom the figure was in the broad daylight. It was her partner, Chrno.

"Rosette, be more careful, would you?" He asked, looking away as he noticed her appearance.

Rosette frowned, snatching the gun and waving it before him so he would look her in the eye.

"Maybe I would've been more careful if someone would warn me first before opening my door as I was getting changed!" Rosette scowled again.

Chrno frowned.

"I was only coming to wake you up!" He scowled back.

His look then softened as he noticed that Rosette's eyes were hiding something and the sweat that was slightly noticeable on her forehead began to glide down her porcelain face. He sighed and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I worry about you, Rosette." He said softly. "You're my contractor. There's nothing more I can do but stay by your side, am I right?"

Rosette started to blush palely as she stood, slipping to her knees. She looked away from Chrno, smacking his hand away. Chrno flinched and held his hand, feeling even more worried about Rosette now. Rosette, feeling sorry but a little awkward for the act Chrno pulled, didn't apologize or look into Chrno's eyes. She only gripped onto her nightgown, feeling completely speechless.

Chrno, sensing her uncomfortable feelings, only brought his hand kindly onto her face again and pulled her close, Rosette didn't move but blushed more, gripping onto her nightgown a little more.

"I'm sorry, Rosette." He cooed. "I'm so sorry."

He then broke the hug and looked her in the eye. Rosette blinked, blush clearly burning her face as she stared into his crimson eyes. Chrno then got closer to Rosette's face, their lips almost touching. Rosette closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes again to find herself in the bleak room, the sun high in the air and her pocket watch on the counter beside her. She blinked, remembering that she put it on. Sitting up, confused, she looked over and saw Chrno smiling at her.

"Good morning, Rosette." He said.

Rosette screamed in surprise and fell out of her bed, making Chrno jump. He looked over at her as she held her nightgown closed. It was then that he started to laugh at her expression, Rosette growling and grabbing the sides of his head as soon as she was able to get up on her feet.

"Don't-laugh-like-that." She scowled.

Chrno flustered, still laughing to himself.

"I'm sorry, Rosette." He cooed. "I'm so sorry."


End file.
